


Goldfinch 金翅雀

by SeaMonsoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMonsoon/pseuds/SeaMonsoon
Summary: canary的番外





	Goldfinch 金翅雀

Goldfinch 金翅雀

 

“辛苦你了，斯科特，玛格丽特小姐看到花之后是什么反应？”  
斯科特扬了扬下巴，嘲弄地看着亚瑟：“当然是一脸惊讶与娇羞。‘天哪，柯克兰子爵居然还记得给我送花，而不是被新来的法国画家迷得神魂颠倒’。”  
“胡说。”亚瑟愉快地微笑着，将领结打正：“玛格丽特是位优雅而高贵的小姐，未来的子爵夫人，我不允许你这样嘲弄她。”  
斯科特咧着嘴：“嗯……我猜大概是子爵大人您忘了，我只是一介平民。”  
“没错，卑微到快跌进尘埃里了，不是吗？”亚瑟终于将自己从镜子前面移开，撇给斯科特一个从容的笑。管家谦恭地提醒他马车已经备好，不着痕迹地白了斯科特一眼，而斯科特继续满不在乎穿着满是泥水的皮靴，踩在柯克兰宅里上好的印度地摊上。  
他感觉到管家出门前又狠狠地剜了他一眼，这让他差点笑出声。

“我想我还是快点离开这个是非之地——”  
“没错，你是应该走了。我尊贵的客人们不想在这里闻到平民的味道，我猜。”披上大衣后，亚瑟从口袋里拿出一个带着金色刺绣的钱袋，“你应得的。”  
斯科特大步走过去，因为身高的缘故，一副工匠打扮的他在气势上完全不输穿着得体的柯克兰子爵。他逼近亚瑟，用着斯科特独有并且亚瑟专享的，轻蔑，恼怒又愉快的眼神瞪视着亚瑟——然后是嘴唇间的相撞。  
斯科特粗暴地拿过钱袋，用舌头舔了舔亚瑟的嘴唇，又厌恶地想把那红茶和古龙水的味道挤出毛孔。亚瑟微微后退了几步，依旧保持着优雅的风度，深绿色的眼睛平稳地落在斯科特的身上。

“从我第一次见到你，斯科特，我就知道你足够取悦我。”  
斯科特转身就走，还用力摇了摇钱袋：“只是给您添加一点平民的味道。日安，先生。”  
亚瑟目送着斯科特离开，吩咐人准备洗脸的水。晨雾逐渐散去，伦敦的新一天即将开始。

 

从柯克兰的宅邸回到自己的铁匠铺，需要穿过人来人往的港口渔市。尽管天已经亮起来了，收货验货的人还是络绎不绝。疲惫的渔民粗声大喊着将渔网里依旧四处乱蹦的鱼倒在箱子里或者其他的一些什么鬼东西中，商人则捏着下巴，一脸挑剔。伦敦腐烂的恶臭味就是从这里传开的，而绝非那些在黑暗深处都找不着影子的妓|院和鸦|片|馆。  
他曾经在这里看见过柯克兰的马车，耀武扬威地从人群中穿过。他的车夫粗鄙地破口大骂，将挡路的人通通轰开。而车里的亚瑟只是掀起车窗旁的红幔，露出似笑非笑的眼睛。

“早餐准备好了吗？”  
罗莎白了斯科特一眼，向不远处的餐桌扬了扬下巴。斯科特将刚刚弄来的钱甩到桌子上，拿起面包沉闷地吃起来。罗莎自己的早餐永远是一个苹果——这让她看起来太过瘦弱。斯科特用审视的眼光盯着他正在缝衣服的妹妹，再过两年，不出三年，她就要嫁人了。亚瑟在听说斯科特有个妹妹的时候曾经提议将她嫁给柯克兰家里的某个仆人，斯科特当时皱着眉讽刺了回去，但是这其实不失为一种好方法，那些面色苍白的仆人不会比外面面堂褐红的渔夫差到哪里去。

“一会儿我要去兰杰特夫人那里帮工，别忘了把东西都送去。”罗莎把补好的衣服挂在了椅背上，忽然又想起来了什么似的，狐疑地看了一眼斯科特，“一个号称是波诺弗瓦先生的仆人的人在这儿订了一把剑，希望能在下月初完工。要求写在了一张纸上。”  
波诺弗瓦？这姓氏可够耳熟。斯科特拽过那张纸，上面是优美的字迹和简略的示意图。那位优雅的法国画师用命令式的语气对斯科特进行了诚恳的问候。他嗤笑着，把这张纸揉起来放在一旁。罗莎在戴帽子，临走前她又看了一眼斯科特：“你会收到这样的订单是因为你去了柯克兰子爵那里帮工吗？你到底在他那儿干些什么？”

斯科特把最后一口面包吞下去，不耐烦地摆了摆手：“什么也没干。”

 

上午是埋头工作的时间，而下午则是接连不断的应酬。亚瑟连连微笑，优雅地向每一位淑女行礼。他这种家财万贯的新贵是老贵族们追逐的对象，可惜他早早就和威廉姆斯家的小姐订下了婚约，明年五月将成婚。  
克劳什夫人今天晚上举办了一个舞会，邀请了伦敦大多数有头有脸的人物和被大家看好的新人。克劳什夫人本身就在社交圈极富威望，亚瑟的父亲——老柯克兰在社交圈立住脚跟也脱离不开这位夫人的帮助。

“您好，克劳什夫人。这真是一个美好的夜晚，感谢您成为了这个夜晚的创造者。”  
“别客气，柯克兰先生，作为年轻人就是要尽情享受，我知道你还没结婚。”克劳什夫人挺直了脖子，“哦，我再次为没能让你和克劳迪娅喜结连理而感到遗憾。”  
亚瑟微笑着摇了摇头，进入了金碧辉煌的大厅。旋转而上的台阶莫名有种路易十四时代法国的派头，戴着假面的人们举起酒杯纵情声色。而亚瑟也摸出了那对辨识身份没有丝毫阻碍的面具，就当做给自己的脸孔增加一个吻痕。他首先与几个未有婚约的少女隐秘地调情，然后径直走到了一位半倚在扶手旁，举着白兰地微笑的男人身边。

“有没有一位绝色佳人愿意解开衣襟，让你在她圆润的乳|房上留下一朵玫瑰？”  
金色面具的男人沉闷地笑着，将白兰地一饮而尽：“先生，你怎么敢这么说！简直无礼！”  
亚瑟勾起笑容，晃动着手中的酒杯：“我可是看尽了你和她们在画室里干下的荒唐事。那些肢体柔软的少女——或者少妇，无论来自金殿还是贫民窟，都貌美到不同寻常。你就在她们中间徘徊，沉迷——非常的无礼，先生。”  
男人压低的嗓音有几分潮湿：“而您却只将满意的目光落在了我的身上，不是吗？您想要扯开这繁琐的领结，向那些女人一样，坐在我的腿上，让我将玫瑰绘在您的身体深处。”  
“无礼之徒，我算是看透你的面貌了。”亚瑟心情愉快地啜饮一口杯中金黄色的液体，暧昧地将嘴唇靠近耳根：“而你偏偏拒绝——要知道，我能给你一切。”  
“你想找人毁了你，而我偏偏不会是那个人。”

弗朗西斯离开了亚瑟，向人群深处走去。亚瑟不急不缓地举着酒杯：“会有那一天的。”  
“我知道。”弗朗西斯回头冲他微笑，“那就请您期待那一天吧。”

 

“阅读此信时请立即赶来。A。”

繁忙了一天的斯科特立刻发出一声咒骂，送信的人却习以为常。他面无表情地看着斯科特开始穿衣服，揉着酸痛的关节。已经准备睡觉的罗莎又戴上了眼镜，她刻薄地看着送信的人：“这么晚了，柯克兰子爵需要他去干什么呢？”  
“随子爵的心意。”

斯科特匆匆和罗莎告别之后就出门了，他跟在健步如飞的仆人身后，穿梭在伦敦黑暗而罪恶的迷雾之中。亚瑟也许正站在房间的窗口，笑着看他慌忙仓促的狼狈模样。  
“请进。”

仆人将门关得很迅速，巨大的响声震得他脑仁发疼。暧昧不清的火光中，他眯眼睛看向坐在藤椅上的柯克兰子爵。哦……他大概能猜到怎么回事了。  
“您向那位画家的求爱又失败了？”他挂上一个巨大而又恶劣的微笑，缓步走到亚瑟的身前，目光充满怜悯，“要知道，不是每个人都像我这么缺钱。”  
亚瑟低声笑着，他现在浑身赤裸地坐在藤椅上，用一条深红色的床单欲盖弥彰地遮挡着身体。他白皙修长的手指夹着一支烟，没有点燃。斯科特耐心地等待着他的回复，但亚瑟看起来对这个话题的继续没什么兴趣。

“我会把明天的工作都推掉，所以你知道该怎么做了对吧？”  
烟从亚瑟的手指间掉了下去，斯科特嫌恶地嘲笑着：“那可真是需要许多体力。”  
“你的体力还没有一个画家强吗，铁匠先生？”

斯科特掐着亚瑟的下巴，毫不留情地在嘴唇上蹂躏与撕咬。说实话，他对粗暴的性|||爱兴趣平平。因为那更像是一种角色扮演游戏，而并非让双方全部感官都沉沦的原始欲望。亚瑟所渴望的是被撕毁的快感——只有什么都能拥有的人才会渴望什么都没有。

他没有掀起那条床单，只是将粗糙的手深入到亚瑟的身体之中。子爵的身体光滑到宛如瓷器，那纤细的手指从来没有拿过任何重物，除了酒瓶。斯科特将亚瑟抱了起来，然后自己坐到了椅子上，亚瑟半趴在他身上，沉闷的笑声就回响在他耳边。  
“现在你看上去就像财大气粗的老爷，而我——是和你有血缘关系的弟弟。我颤抖着坐在你的膝盖上，然后把一切都交给你。”

亚瑟抵着他的嘴唇低语，之后献上一个讨好的吻——看，这果然只是某种角色扮演的游戏。斯科特只好奉陪到底，他将暴戾的啃咬从脸孔蔓延到脖颈，又去不紧不慢地舔弄亚瑟胸前的乳|珠，声音嘶哑：“那你现在这般耻辱地在别人身下承欢，想要得到什么呢？”  
亚瑟压抑着呻吟声，明亮的绿眼睛甚至看上去有几分可怜：“我只是听您吩咐。”

红色的床单像是要把他们俩都包裹起来一样，斯科特看不见那具肢体，只能用带着茧子的手指摩挲亚瑟的后颈，然后是背脊，之后不紧不慢地在臀部揉捏。亚瑟发出求饶似的呜咽声，又献上一个讨好的吻。

“那你之后都会按照我说的做，对吧，亲爱的男孩？”  
亚瑟的身体微微颤抖，间杂畏惧和兴奋：“当然，如您所愿。”

斯科特忽然将手指刺进了他的后|穴，又很快拿出。亚瑟低低地哀鸣着，眼中一片迷蒙。  
“当我没让你说话的时候，你只需要乖乖闭嘴。”  
放肆的手指在亚瑟的嘴唇上碾压，而亚瑟怯生生地看着斯科特——又轻轻地点头。

斯科特面无表情地松开亚瑟的身体——现在他也几乎要忘了这是一场角色扮演。

 

亚瑟站在房间的中央，像个被蹂躏的圣女一般拽着遮掩身体的红色床单。斯科特衣冠整齐，好整以暇地看着亚瑟，靴子被管家擦得干干净净。  
“现在，松手，把你手中那块红布扔开。”

亚瑟颤抖了一下，但是听话地照做了。床单都堆在了他的脚边，就像迤逦满地的红玫瑰。他有着少年一样年轻的脸，卸下了冷漠之后尤其稚嫩。绿色的眼睛明亮得就像鬼火，在黑暗中瑟缩。

“然后，走过来，跪在我面前。”

亚瑟的那几步仿佛一个心不甘情不愿的贞洁烈女，可是这荒唐游戏自一开始就是他亲手策划。他总想扮演一个被无辜蹂躏的少年，也不知道他是不是有过亲身感受。当有一次，斯科特逼迫他一边自慰一边喊出以前情人的名字的时候——那简直是对全欧洲上层贵族的大点名。他甚至能躺在卡里埃多大公和贝什米特少将的中间，在恶劣贵族和冷血军官的共同抚慰中尖叫连连。

斯科特明白自己是不同的，但这个认识又让他感到有点恶心。

亚瑟现在跪在他的面前，高傲的子爵大人闪动着畏惧的目光，仰视着他。斯科特脱下了裤子，将亚瑟的头发揉得一团糟，将昂扬的性|器置于亚瑟的嘴唇旁。  
“好好取悦它吧，乖孩子，并且不准自慰。”

亚瑟呜咽了一声，尝试地去舔弄尖端，柔软的口腔刺激着斯科特的全部感官。剧烈的腥膻味在亚瑟的口鼻中环绕，让他难受地挣扎，但斯科特摁住了他的脑袋，有意无意地抚摸着亚瑟的耳垂。没等亚瑟适应口腔中的异物，斯科特就粗暴地在里面冲撞。他向前顶，好像要深入到亚瑟的喉咙里一样。亚瑟的眼泪顺着脸孔流了下来，双手无力地撑着椅子。当斯科特把精|液几乎都射到了他的胃里以后，他虚弱地睁开了眼睛，开始套弄自己的性|器。斯科特从椅子上站起，怜悯地看着几乎缩成一团的亚瑟。这一切荒唐而又有趣。他将衣服换下，拿起亚瑟准备好的深黑色长睡衣。发凉的丝绸紧贴着斯科特的皮肤，好像能挑起性|欲。

“你要知道，向你这样的人很多，我不是非要给你机会。”  
亚瑟呻吟着将自己释放以后，斯科特冷酷地开口。而依旧半跪在地上的可怜少年则乞怜地看着他：“请您再给我一次机会。”  
“那就到床上去吧，孩子。别想着掩饰，你就是个比低级妓|女还放|浪的荡|妇。”  
亚瑟的身体震了震，斯科特猜测他现在甚至非常愉悦。

 

这个晚上的花样不是很新，他只是让亚瑟坐在他的身上，让自己炙热的性|器深埋在亚瑟的体内，听亚瑟用带着哭腔的嗓音朗读献给威廉姆斯小姐的情书，然后被操|到连连求饶，承认自己配不上任何美丽无辜的姑娘，只配被粗野的男人们玩弄。  
他不懂亚瑟怎么会在这种对待中寻找到快感，可能是从小被人置于圣坛，对陈腐的黑暗有着非凡的渴求。他让亚瑟跪趴在床上，那屈辱的侧脸真像一个远未成年的孩子。泪水打湿了床单，斯科特的喉咙一阵发紧。他必须承认，他在这中间寻找到了非凡的快感。而且他还能拿到钱，只要应付在这时间之外高傲到令人厌烦的柯克兰子爵就行。

他将所有被轻视的愤怒都发泄在此时的亚瑟身上，他像个恶劣的兄长一样用特质的马鞭抽打那光洁紧实的臀部。亚瑟一边断断续续地哭着，一边放松所有身心的沉溺其中。  
然后他再次刺进那具身体，把难言的欲望尽数留在那里。等他发泄完之后亚瑟脱力地倒在床上，细碎的金发遮挡住了红肿的眼睛。

“很好。”  
同样有些发肿的嘴唇比出了这个口型，斯科特知道这一切已经结束了。他第一时间离开了亚瑟的眼前，只把沾满精|液气味的睡袍扔到了亚瑟的脸上。  
亚瑟沉闷的笑声隐约传来。

 

“您真是太过残忍了，柯克兰子爵。”  
面对着弗朗西斯无奈的控诉，亚瑟只是优雅地抬起茶杯，目光甚至没有偏移：“我刊登在报纸上的大多数可是实话，不是吗？波诺弗瓦先生，你总得对那些小姐负责。”  
“她们可完全不是你口中的受害者，她们与我相处时异常快乐。”弗朗西斯眯起眼睛，俊秀的面孔上出现了厌恶，“您就这么想得到我吗，这简直令人作呕。”  
“你知道这是早晚的事，而且你不会吃亏的。”  
“是啊，毕竟您才是张开双腿的那一方。现在您也有个情人吧？”

亚瑟笑了，他侧开脸：“是的，他很听话，虽然不是很情愿。他是能用金钱收买的人，你就是能用名誉收买的人。在伦敦站稳脚跟可没那么容易。”  
“是的……我已经意识到了。”弗朗西斯犹豫许久，但他还是妥协了。风度翩翩的画师向他鞠躬行礼，面上是精致的冷漠：“您想让我怎么做？”  
“是我想让你对我怎么做。”亚瑟挥了挥手，“先回你的画室吧，你我都认同你是个少见的天才。”  
“现在我宁肯我不是。”弗朗西斯苦笑着，然后走向门口。管家给他开门，眼神漠然。

“对了，亲爱的柯克兰子爵，如果你的性格能稍微比现在好上一点，我都会为了你的脸而对你趋之若鹜。”弗朗西斯忽然回头，有点不可思议地看着亚瑟，“你到底为什么会变成这样？”  
“无聊，我猜。”亚瑟扬扬下巴示意送客，然后在少见的惬意阳光中走到鸟笼旁。他养了一只金翅雀，而不是金丝雀。灵巧的小东西桀骜地盯着他，发出一声低鸣。

亚瑟揉了揉小家伙的脑袋，语气亲密：“你就是学不会为我唱歌，不是吗？”  
金翅雀跳走了，小小的眼睛紧盯着他。

亚瑟笑了，非常愉悦。  
“很好，因为我也和你一样。”


End file.
